


Shake, Rattle and Roll pt 16

by simplyn2deep



Series: Beacon Hills Quake of 2018 [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hallucinations, Hospital, M/M, earthquake, sterekdrabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-07 09:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: It wasn't the big one, but it sure shook them up!





	Shake, Rattle and Roll pt 16

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [sterekdrabbles on tumblr](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Wednesday, January 2: voice, camera, pretty

Stiles tried to scramble away from the doctor. "What...what are you talking about?"

"Derek," the doctor accused. "You left him alone in the house that crushed him!"

Stiles wanted to scream, but he couldn't.

"Oh, you pretty thing. Voice not what it used to be, is it?" the doctor moved closer.

Stiles continued to move away, teetering on the edge of the bed.

“Smile for the camera,” the doctor said.

Tangled up in the cords monitoring him, Stiles fell off the side of the bed. His head hit the side table, causing its contents to clatter to the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found on tumblr at [fandommadememad](https://fandommadememad.tumblr.com) or [simplyn2deep](https://simplyn2deep.tumblr.com)


End file.
